


Short Fic Collection

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Drabble Collection, F/F, Humanformers, M/M, Suggestive Themes, barbarian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: Short fic/drabbles from tumblr and twitter1. Barbarian AU Blurr/Swindle (related to Knocked Out)2. Barbarian AU Knockout&Arcee with mentioned KOBD (related to Knocked Out)3. College AU Sunstreaker/Ironhide4. Lesbian AU Optimus/Ratchet (humanformers)5. Surprise Date Sideswipe/Side Burn





	1. Barbarian AU Blurr/Swindle

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: This was originally just a collection of my tumblr exclusives, but now that I'm partially moved over to twitter as well, this will now just be a short fic collection for any SFW short fics I write. I'm also making a NSFW collection, but it will be separate, so this collection will not have its rating change.
> 
> This Chapter:  
> This was a prompt from lizbettywrites on tumblr for Barbarian AU Blurr/Swindle. I ended up making it a part of my Knocked Out AU haha.
> 
> Knockout's referred to as Noc here since that's his original name (see Knocked Out for details) and Moon is Moonracer (shortened so it would fit better with Noc/Blurr/Arcee)

“—and then next thing I know, Moon finally catches up with us but says that Noc’s leg was broken and he was nabbed by that blocky ruffian citymech to court, and of course that egotist accepted!” Blurr paced in front of Swindle’s wagon, servos flung out to gesture wildly. “So now we’ve lost our weapons, our energon supply, the clothes off our frames–”

“I did notice that,” Swindle said as he leaned back against the wagon, leering at Blurr’s bare aft.

And swiftly finding himself with Blurr in his personal space and a slap across his face as the Velocitron otherwise ignored him and continued talking.

“—And on top of that all, our medic is off being wooed for Navitas knows how long! Considering how much he loves being pampered, Noc is going to get all he can out of that citymech before finally ending the courtship and coming back–”

“Blurr?” The Velocitron finally closed his mouth into a deep frown, ex-venting sharply. Swindle smiled in the face of his irritation though as he said, “Look, from one talker to another, you know I love a good rant. But let’s jump to your pitch.”

After a moment – only a second or two, but that was nearly an eternity when talking with Blurr – the Velocitron ex-vented sharply and said, “We need supplies. Weapons, energon, clothes, and some medical supplies if you have them.”

“You don’t have anything to trade,” Swindle pointed out.

Lightning quick, a sly grin pulled at Blurr’s lips. “You like my aft, don’t you?”

“A tempting offer,” Swindle purred, and it was. Velocitrons were already unfairly sleek and bright, and Blurr was the most attractive of their tribe that Swindle had had the pleasure of meeting. A talker, yes, but confident and sharp-witted. Swindle wasn’t quick or strong, but he had his own wits, and he was sure he could catch Blurr, if the Velocitron would actually agree to being courted. As it was though, Blurr was set on leading his dwindling group of tribemates, so—“Last I checked though, I can’t trade or sell afts.”

As quick as it came, the grin was gone as Blurr sighed.

“Fine. You need runners, don’t you? Help get us back on our pedes and we’ll run some goods for you.”

“Now _that’s_ more like it,” Swindle said with a grin. “With three of your running for me–”

“Two. Arcee will be catching up to and following Noc to bring him back when he’s finished the courtship.”

Swindle whistled as he turned, pushing up onto the fronts of his pedes to reach into the wagon. “Only two? Well, in that case, you’re gonna be working for me for at least a month, if not two–”

“What?!”

“You’re asking for a lot of goods, Blurr,” Swindle replied as he continued to dig around. “But don’t worry. I have your best interests at spark. No trips to any cities or tribes that deal with Airachnid’s tribe, so it’ll be safe, and you guys love long runs anyway.” A grin split Swindle’s face as he found what he wanted and snatched it up before turning back to Blurr. The Velocitron gave him a petulant look, but Swindle knew when he had a customer in the palm of his servo. “Aw, come on, give me a smile, Blurr! You’re gonna get what you want, and just for a few weeks of work. That’s not so bad, is it?”

Blurr crossed his arms over his chest before, finally, ex-venting.

“That’s about what I expected. Fine. You have a deal.”

“Great. Now cover up, would ya?” Swindle teased as he tossed a bundled up wrap for Blurr to catch. “Can’t let just anyone check out the aft working for me.”

That finally managed to get him an amused roll of Blurr’s optics and a snort as the Velocitron turned away to start wrapping the fabric around his hips. Swindle hummed as he enjoyed the view.

One month. Two if he needed the additional time.

Surely that would be long enough to woo Blurr.


	2. Barbarian AU Knockout&Arcee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fic I wrote after the Blurr/Swindle fic regarding Arcee checking in with Knockout. Same things as the previous chapter: Barbarian AU related to Knocked Out, Knockout is called Noc, etc.

A full day passed before Noc came back out of the city, and Arcee wasn’t surprised to see him with his citymech in tow, chatting excitedly with the big brute until Noc noticed her step out from behind some crystalline flora.

Noc had spoken to the citymech more seriously for a moment, gesturing at him to stay. And thank goodness for that, because whatever was coming out of Noc’s mouth was nonsense to Arcee’s audials.

“You’re not coming back, are you?”

Noc winced at Arcee as he stepped closer, but the slagger didn’t have the dignity of looking apologetic.

“We’re going to bond. It’ll be a bit since citymecha are shockingly prudish considering their lack of dress, but it’ll happen soon enough,” Noc said, smile too casual, and Arcee didn’t bother to hold back her tired ex-vent. “But you’ll be fine! Look, I have some things for you to take back. Some basic salves, some city energon, and even some clothes – can you believe that there’s citymecha who sell clothes? There are a couple of loud-mouthed cassettes but what can you do–”

“Noc,” Arcee interrupted, frowning at him, and finally Noc stopped. The smile slipped away to be replaced with something almost like guilt if it didn’t lean so much closer to pity.

“I’m staying,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. “I love him and his tribe, and I’m not going to give up my chance at this new life.”

Arcee nodded, replying, “I know. And I—I _am_ happy for you. From what I saw, he treats you really well.” Her optics drifted past Noc to consider the citymech. He was waiting a small distance away, clearly not understanding a word but still wanting to give them privacy. A tall and broad warrior who every time that Arcee had been close enough to watch, he had been doting and caring – Noc’s type to a T. The realization that Noc might have actually found his mate had occurred to Arcee a couple days ago, but it was still hard to accept.

They would be down to just three.

“Our tribe isn’t going to last,” Arcee said mournfully and to her irritation, Noc just shrugged.

“It was never going to survive, and if you really thought it would, you were deluding yourself.” Noc didn’t even flinch at the glower Arcee gave him. “The day Navitas was destroyed was the beginning of the end and I’m not gonna stick around to watch it finally die for good.”

“How loyal,” Arcee sniped sarcastically, and damn him, Noc didn’t look at all hurt.

“Loyalty to a dead tribe isn’t gonna keep me alive and happy. I’m taking my chance to jump and you should too. All three of you.”

Arcee’s engine growled, but she held out her servo anyway, saying, “Just give me those supplies so I can deliver the good news.”

Noc huffed irritably, but he did reach into his subspace and pulled out a large bundle. “The energon tastes funny, but it’s safe,” Noc explained, “and the salves are labelled. Blurr and Moon’s clothes are in there too.”

“And I get to continue running around naked?” Arcee asked as she tucked the bundle away. Noc snorted.

“Of course not. I’m not some savage citymech just yet,” he teased as he reached back into his subspace to pull out a much smaller bundle of just fabric, handing it to Arcee with a flourish.

With a single shake, it unrolled to reveal an unusual article of clothing.

“Pants? Really?” Arcee asked as she considered them.

“I figured you could use a change of pace,” Noc said with a smug little smirk and Arcee sighed as she rolled her optics. But still she quickly pulled open the snaps along the sides so she could slip the cloth between her legs and re-snap them up the sides of her thighs and hips. Noc stepped up to help her and Arcee didn’t refuse the help, feeling her irritation already starting to melt under the fact that Noc really wasn’t coming back. These may be their last moments together.

“You know,” Noc drawled as he worked, “I seem to recall your interest in a certain Autobot a couple years back. I bet if you tracked down their tribe he’d be really excited to see you.”

Arcee snorted as she elbowed Noc in the side.

“Shut up.”

“It’s not the end of the world if they can’t catch you, you know. Let me tell you, just letting them pick you up and carry you away works great–”

“You’re ridiculous,” Arcee insisted as she finished. Noc was only a couple seconds behind, and alright, maybe he had been right. Arcee had never tried pants – hadn’t known any Velocitron who wore them – but they were well fitted and the fabric smooth. “But I’ll give you that these aren’t half bad.”

“Told you,” Noc said, and this time his smile was genuine. Arcee couldn’t help a small grin in return before taking a step back.

“Well then, I guess there’s no reason to stick around anymore.” With one last glance past Noc, Arcee admitted, “I really am happy for you. He seems nice.”

Noc glanced over his shoulder, and the citymech’s face immediately lit up, optics bright and his lips curling for Noc.

“He is,” Noc murmured and Arcee’s spark warmed to hear the sheer affection that practically dripped from the medic’s voice.

“Then make sure you take care of him as well as yourself,” Arcee said as she took another step back. Noc’s helm turned back to her and genuine concern twisted his expression.

“I will,” he said as he reached out, clasping his servo on Arcee’s shoulder. “And you too. I know you want to keep the tribe alive, but please just consider–”

“I know.” Arcee reached over to pat Noc’s servo on her arm. “I’ll think about it, alright? I mean, the Autobot tribe is known for accepting strays, and Cliffjumper _was_ a great frag.”

Noc chuckled, looking more at ease than Arcee had seen him for years, happy and safe.

Maybe it really was time to try something new.


	3. Sunstreaker/Ironhide College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by arteriu-s on tumblr, who asked for Ironhide/Sunstreaker college AU.
> 
> 'Nuff said. It's what it says on the package. Maybe warning for implied age difference (but all adults) and references to interfacing and maybe power imbalance(??)

“I can’t believe you think my coach is hot.”

“I didn’t say ‘hot.’ He’s distinguished.”

Sideswipe snorted as he shoved Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “That art major is really changing you for the worse. I mean come on. Distinguished? Just say he’s old but you’d still frag him.”

“Ironhide isn’t that old,” Sunstreaker insisted as he glanced away indignantly, “and that’s not what I mean.”

“That’s _exactly_ what you mean and he _is_ that old!” Sunstreaker sneered as he tried to shove Sideswipe, but his brother saw it coming and jogged to put distance between them before walking backwards. “Why else would you come watch practice every day?”

“I have a couple hours between classes,” Sunstreaker argued.

Sideswipe smirked at him.

“Yeah, a couple hours to watch a ‘distinguished’ old bucket of bolts you want to frag.”

Sunstreaker sprinted forward and Sideswipe laughed as he took off.

And nearly ran right into Ironhide.

Sunstreaker’s spark skipped a pulse as he skidded to a halt, trying his best to look dignified and as if he hadn’t been chasing his brother, ready to smack the idiot out of him.

“Oh scrap, sorry, coach!” Sideswipe said, sounding rather unrepentant as Ironhide gave him a bemused look. Worse still though, Sideswipe still wore a sly grin as he stepped back before continuing, “But actually, since I got you, mind giving me your take on our argument?”

Sunstreaker shrieked across their bond and Sideswipe completely ignored it. And, worse of all, Ironhide wore a small indulgent smile as he said, “Do I even want to know?”

“It’s real simple, coach. If somebody says you’re ‘distinguished’, do they want to frag you?”

Sunstreaker was going to throttle his brother.

“Who’s calling _you_ distinguished?” Ironhide teased with an amused rumble of his engine, and Sunstreaker couldn’t fight the heat slowly pooling in his frame. At this point, Sunstreaker wasn’t sure what was embarrassment and what was attraction, but he _was_ sure that he probably looked dumb just standing there, stiff and unsure what to do.

“I just mean generally. Like if, say, someone told me they thought _you_ were distinguished.” Sideswipe’s spark radiated entertainment with every furious pulse of Sunstreaker’s in their bond.

Ironhide seemed to actually consider it before saying, “Depends on the mech, but yeah, I’d probably assume that.”

“See? I told you so.”

“I’m never speaking to you again,” Sunstreaker grumbled.

Ironhide was still giving them that look somewhere between amused and bemused, arms crossing over his broad chest as he asked, “Again, dare I ask what this is about?”

“Nothing,” Sunstreaker said at the same time that Sideswipe said, “My brother wants to frag you.”

There was a long moment of stunned silence before Sideswipe slipped past Ironhide, announcing, “See you at practice, coach!” Which just left Sunstreaker frozen on the spot, his frame feeling as if it was going to start boiling him alive from the inside out, and Ironhide looking down at him in surprise.

Then, slowly, the older mech smirked.

“Distinguished, huh?”

Not knowing what else to do in the face of the ever mounting shame, Sunstreaker clung to indignation as he turned his helm away with a huff. “What about it?”

Ironhide’s chuckle added a heat to Sunstreaker’s frame that had nothing to do with embarrassment.

“When are you done with classes, kid?”


	4. Optimus/Ratchet Lesbian AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for Owlphallacies who asked for Optimus/Ratchet Lesbian AU (which was an AU we talked about together but I... didn't write that AU, I made a slightly different Lesbian AU)
> 
> So uhhhhh humanformers ahead lmao

“Could you get that, Ratch?”

Ratchet rolled her eyes as she pushed up off the couch, drink in hand. Wheeljack didn’t even look up from where her gaze was absolutely focused on the television screen, lip caught between her teeth as her avatar rolled around endlessly. Ratchet didn’t see the appeal in Dark Souls, but Wheeljack got so engaged that it was fun just to watch when she yelled and cursed every time she died. Which was a lot.

“I didn’t know you had invited anyone over.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah. A couple of my dancing friends wanted to hang out,” Wheeljack explained before cursing again.

“Should I put on a bra then?”

“Why?”

Ratchet would have taken the moment to remind Wheeljack that it was a matter of being presentable since she was no skinny Minnie, but there was another knock at the door. With a grunt, Ratchet just straightened her tank top and called it good. If they were friends with Wheeljack, surely they were in no position to judge Ratchet for looking a little sloppy.

However, as soon as Ratchet opened the door, she regretted her every decision.

The woman was tall, taller than even Ratchet, with broad shoulders and muscular arms peeking out from her simple t-shit. Her skin was dark and immaculate. With her hair cut short into neat tight curls and lush lips pulled into a friendly smile, she was at once too beautiful and impossibly approachable.

Ratchet swore her heart stopped for a minute.

“You must be Ratchet,” the woman said, and god, it wasn’t fair, even her voice was rich and heavenly! Ratchet knew she must have been gaping before she clamped her mouth shut and nodded.

“That’s me. And you must be—well, either Optimus or Jazz, right?”

“Optimus,” she confirmed. “Jazz is parking the car and then she’ll be up.”

“Great! Great. Uh, well, come on in,” Ratchet said as she stepped back. “Just follow the sound of dying abominations and you’ll find Jackie.”

“Aren’t you going to join us?” Optimus said, stopping just inside the apartment to pull off her shoes.

“In a bit. I just need to change real quick.” Ratchet crossed her arms above her belly and under her tits, unused to being so self-conscious. Already she was trying to figure out which of her clothes she had inevitably left around Wheeljack’s apartment. A bra would already be an improvement, but maybe a flannel to hide the bumps and folds—

“Why?” Optimus asked, completely genuine. “You look lovely.”

Ratchet cursed her pale skin as she could feel her cheeks flush, but she still laughed and said, “If you like ‘em fat and butch, maybe.”

Optimus’s smile took on a sly tilt.

“Who says I don’t?”


	5. Sideswipe/Side Burn, Surprise Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for the prompt "A surprise date with the oddest couple you've ever written" and figured this ridiculous crossover nonsense ship would do the trick.
> 
> We all have our vices, and mine is that I genuinely ship these idiots.

Side Burn was perhaps one of the easiest going bots that Sideswipe had met, and he knew _Beachcomber_. Nothing seemed to really faze the guy.

And yet, here he was, gaping up at Sideswipe with wide optics, speechless.

“He serious?” X-Brawn asked from next to Side Burn, his helm tipped towards where Sunstreaker had followed Sideswipe into the rec room.

“Unfortunately,” Sunstreaker confirmed. “I couldn’t talk him out of it.”

“They’re not cleared to leave the base yet,” Prowl – Sideswipe’s Prowl – said.

“But we’re not keepin’ ‘em prisoner either,” Jazz pointed out. “We don’t have the authority to tell ‘im he can’t leave.”

“But I do,” Prowl – Side Burn’s Prowl – said with a scowl on his face.

“Ah, let ‘im have some fun. Not every day our little bro is the one being asked out ‘stead of the other way around,” X-Brawn argued.

Side Burn, through all of this, was still speechless. But his expression was shifting into one of true, unbridled wonder.

“You got anything to say about it, hot shot?” Sideburn pressed with a grin. “You wanna go on a date or what? Don’t tell me you’ve decided red racers aren’t your type anymore.”

And finally, Side Burn’s face split into a wide, manic grin as he jumped to his pedes.

“Are you kidding? Of _course_ I’m coming! Let’s blow this joint, you sexy little minx.”

There was gagging come from Sunstreaker’s direction, a “Use protection!” reminder from where Ratchet sat across the room, and nearly identical sighs from both Prowls.


End file.
